Electrical wire conductors may be insulated using various materials and techniques, depending on the desired application. Magnet wire refers to an insulated wire conductor suitable for making electromagnetic coils as used in electric motor windings, generators, and solenoids, for example. In subsurface applications, such as electric submersible pumps (ESP's) for the oil and gas industries, robust wire insulation may be created by wrapping the wire conductor being made into magnet wire within an insulating tape that is wound helically around the wire.
The National Electrical Manufactures Association (NEMA) publishes “Magnet Wire (MW) 1000,” which describes ASTM and NEMA standards for magnet wire manufacturing and testing methods. MW 1000 is the standards publication for general requirements, product specifications, and test procedures for magnet wire. Currently there are no methods or standards that quantify the bond strength of the tape insulation on the wire.